L'Ange
by Hermi-ko
Summary: CADEAU DE NOËL Traduction de la fic de YKajitaka "Angel" : Savoir apprécier ce qui nous entoure quand on est deux, c'est aussi savoir apprécier l'autre qui se tient à nos côtés. OS Calendrier de l'Avent HirumaxMamori 2013


_Auteur : YKajitaka_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

L'Ange

* * *

Toute bonne mythologie vous dirait que les démons sont sensés être trompeusement beaux : ils font en sorte que le pécher semble _délicieux_ , le rende _irrésistible_. Alors le fait que la plupart des gens trouve que Youichi Hiruma est un démon était pour ainsi dire ... comique.

A quoi cela servait qu'un démon exhibe ainsi sa nature ? Mamori pouvait comprendre ce qui leur était passé par la tête, mais en même temps elle n'était pas d'accord avec eux. Youichi Hiruma était une saloperie diabolique, certes... mais ce n'était pas un 'démon'.

* _Je pense que_ _je_ _suis plus démoniaque que lui_ ,* se dit-elle platement en démêlant une autre série d'illuminations de Noël. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'elle pouvait sourire de manière angélique tout en menaçant quelqu'un de la même manière qu'elle pouvait faire remarquer à quelqu'un que son lacet était défait. Son petit livre noir n'était pas plus fin que celui d'Hiruma et sa capacité à manier son attirail d'armes n'en était pas moins impressionnant. Sa façade d'élève modèle et de chouchou du prof était un front incroyable mais parfaitement incongru quand on en venait à considérer ses "activités extra-scolaires" en tant que manager infernale de l'équipe de football américain du campus. Ils en avaient faits des choses au lycée et ces andouilles d'universitaires trouvaient ça difficile ? Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par _ça_ , maintenant. Hiruma pouvait les menacer avec des mitraillettes quand il voulait, mais seule Mamori était capable de dire :"Je vais te balancer à la police pour consommation d'alcool en tant que mineur si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses sur le terrain et donne des résultats. Capiche ?"

Ah, les jeunes. Ils croyaient avoir tout vu les premières semaines, et les airs terrifiés qu'ils arboraient étaient l'un de ses petits plaisirs secrets.

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel je devrais penser en accrochant des illuminations de Noël..." grommela-t-elle, un sombre sourire étirant quand même ses lèvres alors qu'elle tenait une série à bouts de bras pour voir s'il y avait encore des nœuds. "Même si _c'est_ drôle en un sens..."

"Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?"

Elle tourna la tête, ses yeux bleus louchant presque quand elle réalisa combien son visage était proche du sien. "Je pensais juste aux nouvelles recrues, Hiruma-kun. Comment s'est passé l'entrainement ?"

"Ce sont pas les Devil Bats, mais je vais me les mettre en forme, moi," caqueta-t-il, s'éloignant un peu pour aller s'asseoir sur l'ottomane. Il avait, comme à son habitude, une arme de gros calibre posée contre l'épaule tandis qu'il la regardait démêler une autre série d'illuminations. "Et alors ?"

"Je me rappelais juste de leurs figures vertes du début du semestre," déclara-t-elle, souriant presque jusqu'aux oreilles. "Ils croyaient qu'on les avait envoyé en Enfer et ramené à la vie plus d'une fois avant qu'ils ne comprennent le truc, et c'était mignon."

Son sourire démoniaque était de retour. Il était entièrement d'accord, elle pouvait le voir. Ils ne _bizutaient_ pas les nouveaux et ils n'y allaient pas _mollo_ avec eux non plus.

"T'en as pas assez de tes foutus lampes à la con là ?" Demanda-t-il, tapant du bout du pied la pile devant lui.

"Une dernière série," répondit-elle, sortant une nouvelle série d'illuminations de la boite posée à côté d'elle. C'était un amas de nœuds sans vraiment de bout par lequel commencer, mais heureusement ça ne semblait pas plus compliqué que les autres qu'elle avait eu auparavant. "Tu es pressé ?"

"Pressé d'éviter les basses températures et les bouchons du matin, ouais. Alors bouge tes fesses."

Il voulait faire le ronchon, mais Mamori pouvait sentir que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il avait sans doute prévu quelque chose de tordu et il était impatient de le lui faire partager. Elle comptait déjà mentalement combien de sirops pour la toux et de losanges pour la gorge elle avait en réserve, parce que si elle se basait sur les années précédentes elle allait en avoir _besoin_. Peut-être qu'elle devrait glisser quelques mini bouillottes dans son sac à main et un rechange de vêtements...

Ou peut-être était-elle trop prudente (pas vraiment possible, mais on ne savait jamais) et son copain allait vraiment être gentil cette fois-là. Peut-être que ce Noël sera si froid que les poules se verront pousser des dents de lait.

Avec un dernier soupir de satisfaction, elle démêla la série d'illuminations, la posa proprement à côté des autres, et se leva pour arranger son pull et prendre son sac à main. Hiruma arriva avant elle à la porte, souriant comme à son habitude son petit sourire en coin, jouant avec les clés dans sa main en attendant qu'elle se décide à être prête à partir.

"Tu as l'air d'avoir prévu quelque chose," commenta-t-elle, lui jetant un long regard en coin alors qu'elle sortait de l'appartement : son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir _de plus belle_ alors qu'elle verrouillait la porte et descendait les escaliers. "Est-ce que j'aurais dû prendre un rechange de vêtements finalement ?"

"Tu crois que je vais te répondre ?"

"Bien sûr que non. Ce serait trop facile," répondit-elle d'un ton impassible, ce qui ne fit que lui plaire de plus en plus.

Non, ce n'était pas le diable en personne, ni un démon, ni un vampire (malgré les dents et les oreilles pointues). C'était juste un génie qui s'ennuyait et qui était doté d'une personnalité sadique. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider ce qui était pire.

* _C'est même encore plus dérangeant quand il se rappelle d'être un gentleman pendant trois secondes..._ * pensa-t-elle en remarquant qu'il lui ouvrait la portière de la voiture... mais ne restait pas pour la fermer derrière elle. Il était au volant avant qu'elle ne puisse s'installer et referme la porte, et la voiture sortait déjà de sa place de parking avant qu'elle ne mette sa ceinture de sécurité. * _Au moindre dieu qui écoute, s'il-vous-plait ne me faites pas mourir avant la veille de Noël_ *

Elle était toujours à moitié sûre que la conduite folle d'Hiruma lui créerait des problèmes un jour. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à les tuer jusque là était un miracle en soit. Comme une chauve-souris diabolique sortant du purgatoire, il monta sur l'autoroute et faillit presque rouler sur une mémé ou deux en visant la voie rapide, la pédale de frein totalement oubliée dans l'histoire. Ne voulant pas voir sa mort arriver, la manager ferma les yeux et se concentra à faire autre chose à part à se morfondre sur le moteur rugissant et la poussée gravitationnelle qui la collait au siège.

"Est-ce que j'ai _le moindre_ indice sur notre destination ?"

"Rien du tout."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." Elle soupira, essayant de ne pas déchirer son sac à main sous le coup de la nervosité. La voiture était silencieuse, à part pour le bruit blanc habituel et un lecteur CD qui jouait une sonate dans son coin. Il devait être de très très bonne humeur parce que le quarterback démoniaque fredonnait légèrement avec la musique, pas vraiment si silencieux que cela. Il n'était ni un bon ni un mauvais chanteur, il ne chantait pas si faux que ça, mais il n'était pas non plus exceptionnel, et au lieu d'être déçue Mamori réalisa qu'elle aimait l'entendre les rares fois où il était d'humeur. Ce n'était personne d'autre que lui étant lui-même, comme d'habitude ... un peu plus heureux cette fois peut-être.

C'était une petite victoire de son côté qu'elle l'entendait plus souvent depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais on s'égarait un peu.

Ils roulèrent pas mal en fin de compte -juste en devinant et en faisant attention au nombre de chansons qui étaient passées, ça devait faire une heure quand son chauffeur au pied lourd ralentit enfin, s'arrêtant dans un coin où les bruits de la circulation étaient quasiment inexistants. Avec le moteur coupé, elle ne pouvait pas entendre grand chose, en fait : le bruit blanc était silencieux, mis à part le son de feuilles ?

"Garde les yeux fermés."

Elle fit ce qu'il lui disait, posant son sac sur le côté alors qu'elle cherchait la poignée de la portière. Elle fut surprise quand il l'ouvrit pour elle, la poignée lui glissant des doigts, avant de la sortir de son siège en la tirant à bout de bras, le sac à main oublié derrière eux alors qu'il claquait la portière. Mamori pouvait entendre son caquètement si particulier une fois encore, sa main le guidant dans une direction qui était en haut d'une pente avec des escaliers en pierre. L'air était frais, emplit de la bonne odeur des pignes de pin malgré les températures minus zéro. "Hiruma-kun ... ?"

"Pas encore."

Ce n'était pas une petite montée en fait : son souffle se fit court alors qu'ils grimpaient, et elle pouvait sentir l'air se raréfier. Il lui était presque impossible d'imaginer où ils se trouvaient, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit comme ceci qui lui venait à l'esprit : en haut d'une montagne, avec des pins tout autour. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun endroit près de chez eux qu'elle aurait pu connaitre qui y ressemblait ... et sachant qu'Hiruma avait écrasé l'accélérateur tout du long, ils pouvaient être dans un rayon de deux heures de voiture en fin de compte, temps et limitations de vitesse à part.

Sauf que bien sûr Hiruma n'est pas du genre à prévenir quand l'escalier s' _arrête_. Naturellement quand elle leva le pied pour la marche suivante et le reposa dans le vide, ce simple geste la fit basculer vers l'avant.

Ce fut si rapide en plus.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors qu'il se saisissait d'elle, un bras autour de sa taille et la tenant contre son corps musclé dans un geste si rapide qu'elle faillit en avoir le souffle coupé. Sa prise ne se desserra pas quand elle reprit son équilibre ; au lieu de ça, elle se resserra et il lui susurra à l'oreille : "Lève les yeux, oh. Je t'ai pas amené jusqu'ici pour que tu comptes les cailloux."

Non. Ça c'était sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour compter les _cailloux_. Ils étaient sur une montagne, évidemment : ils étaient même au-dessus de la ligne des arbres, avec la forêt de pins oscillant comme une vague en-dessous. Il y avait de la neige de partout mais pas là où ils se tenaient, un chemin dégagé pour les visiteurs pour qu'ils puissent venir admirer la vue qui s'étendaient sous leurs yeux. Les bourrasques de vent ne pouvaient pas la décoller des _millions_ d'étoiles qui baignaient le ciel de lumière, changeant la nuit noire en un sensuel bleu soyeux. Elle en eut presque le cœur brisé de voir les gros nuages s'accumuler et les cacher, leurs petits feux clignotant à travers la brume jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien trop épais pour voir quoi que ce soit à travers. Le vent siffla et souffla les nuages au loin, si gros qu'on croyait presque pouvoir les toucher...

Et puis comme si on l'avait ordonné il ralentit jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une faible brise et des flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber du plafond du monde.

Les arbres qui murmuraient, le vent qui soufflait, le monde tout entier semblait soudainement se taire alors que les premiers morceaux glacés de dentelle débutèrent leur descente, virevoltant élégamment, avant qu'un, le premier, se déposa finalement au bout du nez d'Hiruma qui avait le visage tourné vers le ciel nuageux. C'était choquant de voir son expression si apaisée, le plus naturel des sourires étirant un coin de ses lèvres alors qu'un autre flocon se prenait dans ses cils. Et en cet instant, ce n'était plus important qu'ils soient au beau milieu de nul part juste pour qu'elle voie les étoiles ou la neige.

En cet instant, le démon était pour elle un ange.


End file.
